Her Blue Eyes
by Capt.Crazii
Summary: A girl who father is in history books and museums, her past is intertwined with the other members of the Avengers in someway. She been living fast paced ever since she broke up with her fiance. Moving around the world and haven't settled down, mostly because her family. She isn't normal, she has powers and some she doesn't know about. She is more powerful that she expects. OC/Capt.
1. Blue Eyes

**? P.O.V.**

_POW! _The bullet pierced through my left arm. Shit! I kept running thought the dark forest, branches were scratching my body but I still ran. I turned around for a split second to see if anyone was behind me, no one. As I stopped to catch my breath, I was getting a flashback of Russia...

_"Кто-нибудь, помогите ей! Мама! Мама! Можете ли вы помочь моей маме, она собирается умереть! Пожалуйста" (Somebody help her! Mama! Mama! Can you help my mama, she's going to die! Please!) The little girl screamed as she pull my arm towards a small raggedy house. Tears were running down her small tired face, you couldn't tell because of the heavy rain. My partner touched my shoulder... I forgot her name... Natalia? Nadia? She shook her head and started running. I turned back to the girl who were now on her knees. "__Пожалуйста ... Я тебя умоляю." (Please ... I'm begging you). I turned back to my partner and followed her. Leaving the girl in the mud, crying in disappointment._

I snapped back into my senses. It was getting late and I'm in the middle of the goddamn forest. I heard a rustle, I felt my muscles tense. I took a step towards the way I was running then a man grabbed my neck and pushed my back against a nearby tree. His vest read S.H.I.E.L.D.; I knee him in the stomach and slammed his head into the tree. The sound of static was coming from the unconscious agent. I took his radio and a voice boomed. "Agent Martinez! Martinez! Dammit! We're sending Iron" The static ended.

"What the _fuck_ is Iron"

A few moments later I heard a loud _THUD_ a few yards away. It was too dark to see anything, but I did see two small rectangular lights that seem to resemble...eyes, about 6 feet above the ground. As it got closer I saw the figure. Fuck! I saw that guy on TV! It was Iron Man.

"Why would a pretty girl like you be such a danger to S.H.I.E.L.D?" The sarcastic tone got me a little angry, but I ignored my temper and started sprinting as fast as I could. I finally reached the city, I turned around and I didn't see Iron Man behind me, I was so relieved. _THUD!_ Fuck me! He landed right behind me; I turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back into the busy street and bounced off a taxi, into a building, causing a deep hole. I saw his mask lift up and there was a confused look, then it immediately turned into a smirk. Before he got up I sprinted to another nearby building. All the lights were off so I thought the building was closed.

* * *

**STEVE/CAPT. AMERICA P.O.V.**

I looked down at my new watch Tony gave me, 10:59. At that same moment all the lights in the gym shut off. Closing Time. I didn't care; I was still able to see the punching bag from the city lights coming through the window.

As I was punching the punching bag I expected my usual flashbacks about the war and when I went under. Tonight was different; my flashbacks were about events that happened before I was Captain America, before the war even started.

July 4th, 1938

_A girl ran up to me as I stood at the steps of the orphanage. Her jet black hair was up in a bun but you could still see the blue highlights; she always insisted that the blue was natural not hair dye which was very expensive back then. The one thing that I remembered most about her was her eyes… she has electric blue eyes that seemed so ... unnatural. Bucky stood right behind her holding a small gift. "Happy 16th Birthday Steve!" They hugged me tight around my skinny body. "We were able to save up money to buy you a gift" The girl grinned from ear to ear. The girl had one of those smiles that made you smile too. I opened the small gift and it had a silver watch with a note that read:_

_"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today." She would always tell me that when I'm down. I remembered the watch… about two months later two guys jumped me in an ally and stole it. She was so heartbroken, when I told her. _

_I will never forget that girl, Bucky and she was my only friend. She was so kind and sweet to me, even if I was frail, shy and short. I admit I did have a crush on her, but I never built up the courage to tell her. Once the war started it was like she just... disappeared. No one knew where she was. As we grew up, it was like she never existed. Bucky decides to join the army, and I try several times but to get declined each time. One day I receive a letter; there was no name from the sender. I opened it and it read "Dream as if you'll live forever..." I smiled and said aloud to myself "live as if you'll die today." I knew exactly who it's from… Aquarius._

The punching bag flew across the dark gym and slammed against the wall. I finally snapped back into my senses. I simply picked up another from a row beside me and hung it up. I smiled a little when I remembered Aquarius' letter. I continued to punch the punching bag until I heard footsteps...

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

Inside the building was very dark, the room I was in had no windows. There was no sign of Iron Man following me, so I quickly found a bathroom. I searched for a light switch. When I turned it on the light blinded me for a second, when I got used the light I looked at the mirror. The bullet only grazed my arm but I was bleeding really badly. I managed to find a first-aid kit and then I wrapped my wound. I looked back at the mirror; my eyes looked dull from the redness around my eyes. My eyes looked baby blue, I washed my eyes, and it got better. I smiled a little when my eyes looked normal… Electric blue.

I left the bathroom; I heard a sound of fast constant thumping. I knew I shouldn't check it out but curiosity got the best of me. I looked at my surroundings as I walk towards the noise, I realized it was a gym. I see a man violently striking a punching bag. I started walking towards the man, until he stopped. Before he turned around something hit my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**STEVE/CAPT. AMERICA P.O.V.**

A girl was sprawled out on the floor; right next to her was Iron Man. He picks her up and throws her on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were still at the gym." Tony said as if nothing happened.

I ignored what he said "Who is she?" I stepped closer.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants her" He walks past me towards a large window; he used his hand blasters to break it. "I'll pay for it" he shrugged. I looked over at the girl who was dangling over his shoulder. Before he could fly back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters I saw her open her electric blue eyes, I stopped in my tracks and flashbacks rushed back into my head.

***Please Review, Favorite and Follow***


	2. Arising

**? P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, I was immediately blinded by the bright lights. When my eyes got used to it I began to see the white floor moving in front of me with my legs being dragged lifelessly. I manage to lift my head enough to see the two nurses dragging me down a long hallway. The patches on their shoulders read S.H.I.E.L.D. Why does that sound so familiar? I thought. My head was still foggy. The nurse to my right saw me looking at him he stayed calm but you saw fear in his eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe , I panicked, but I was too weak, so he injected a clear substance in me. Within seconds I was out cold…

My eyes burst open I immediately start to panic. I begin cursing in Greek. "Γιατί η κόλαση είμαι εγώ εδώ;" (Why the hell am I doing here?). I began pulling my arms, they were clamped on the table. BEEP! As if on cue, I stopped, my muscles began to relax, and everything began to look blurry. I see a nurse walking in the room and she checked the heart monitor that drastically drops from 171 bpm to 53 bpm. Both the nurse and the monitor that began to fade into the darkness, then everything goes dark.

I began to gain consciousness, but I kept my eyes close. I hear a slow beeping in the background from the heart monitor, other than that I don't hear anybody. I open my eyes trying not to set any alarms like last time. I sat up and looked around, I finally get a good look. The room was pure white, the walls are white, floor was white, even the table they had my cuffed to was white. I sat up and a clear substance went through a tube that was coming all the way through a small hole in the floor. I yanked it but the substance entered my body anyways. Again, my muscles began to relax, my eyes felt heavy and the darkness consumes me once again.

I go in and out of consciousness until I'm fully awake. This time I'm naked, with one sheet that covered my chest and my… um..crotch area."Τι έκαναν σε μένα;" (What did they do to me?) I said to myself. I was getting really agitated, so before the tube injected me again I pulled it out, spilling the clear substance on the floor. An alarm sound, I quickly jumped from the table knowing guards are coming. The door bust open and three burly security guards ran in the room. I had a second to smirk, its kinda cute that they think that they have a chance. I jumped and kicked the first guard into the others which sent them flying. Not caring what is being shown, I ran in the hallway. Immediately that section of the hallway got closed off. Then a pink smoke starts to fill the air. My vision become foggy and dizzy I post myself on the wall. A voice booms on the intercom.

"I'm hacking into the system, don't breathe the sleeping gas!"

* * *

**TONY/ IRON MAN P.O.V.**

"JARVIS! Initiate monthly hacking" I smirked a little and leaned back in my chair. "Yes sir" JARVIS replied.

I really hope that I get something on the girl I brought to SHIELD, I have a weird feeling about her, like I knew her from somewhere. I walked away from the screen to get a cup of recently brewed coffee. "Sir, you might want to _see_ this"

I casually walk towards the computer screen, at first it looked like a white screen, at first it looked like a white screen but the more I inspect it, I notice that it was a pristine white room; in the middle of room there was a table with the girl cuffed to it, a rush of guilt immediately gets to me, usually I could shake it off, but this tine its overwhelming. I continue to watch the surveillance video. I see her body jerk up and calm down. The girl looks around for a while. She began cussing, but it was a different language. "JARVIS, translate"

"She's speaking Greek, with ancient dialect. Judging by the fluency Greek is her native language. She is saying, Why the hell am I doing here?"

I turn my attention to the screen, then the girl calms down, and a nurse walks in, I minimize the video and pull up a different screen. "Okay, Fury what are you planning" I said to myself as I manually hack the SHIELD database. Fury must be planning something awful, just like the weapons he was planning to do with the tesseract's energy. Access Denied. Fuck! I slammed the desk. "Stark! What are you doing?" I jumped and turned around and saw Bruce and Steve watching me. I went straight to the point, "The girl that I was sent to get, Nick is panning something! I feel it!"

Bruce shook his head. "Conspiracy theorist much?" He walked over and took a look at the computer. He began typing with speed and determination. Access Granted. I looked at him in shock, and then two pictures pops up. One of the girl I brought and one of a boy that closely resembles her. Info shows up soon after the two pictures came up.

First it was the boy's info:

**Name:** _Unknown_

**Alias:** _Roderick Whitens_

**Age:** _Unknown_

**Parents:** _Unknown_

**Last Location:** _Athens, Greece_

**Current Location:** _New York City, NY_

**History:** _Worked for Greek government as an assassin, Worked in U.S. government as Navy Seal for a year_

Then the girl's info:

**Name:** _Unknown_

**Alias:** _Shaundi Rodriguez_

_Romani Thompson_

_Ariel Smith_

_Ivy Jonah_

_Clementine Pointe_

_Christa Johnson_

_Anastasia Thomas_

_Joi Green_

_Andrea Mason_

**Age:** _Unknown_

**Parents:**_ Unknown_

**Last Location:** _Athens, Greece_

**Current Location: ** _SHIELD headquarters_

**History:**_ Worked for Greek government for unknown amount, Worked for SHIELD in 1960-2003 as assassin_

I look at all the names she had, the length of the list was much larger that Natasha's. She worked for SHIELD from 1960 to 2003? That is a 43 year difference and the girl looked like she was still in her early 20s. I look back at the surveillance video and this time she was sitting up and almost naked, my heartbeat began to race because I knew exactly what she was trying to do, Bruce and Steve were also watching the screen intensely just as I was and thinking the exact same thing too. She jumped from the table and a piercing alarm sounded throughout the headquarters. I ignored the alarm and continued to watch, she kick the guards and ran into the hallway which immediately closes the section off and pink smoke began to spray. Sleeping gas. As an emergency procedure all doors were locked. Unconsciously I was already typing, my hands weren't moving fast enough, she was getting dizzy. I was able to hack the intercom "I'm hacking into the system, don't breathe the sleeping gas!" I yell.

I was able to get the first three doorways to open; she was able to get fresh air. She stumbles to the next one, and I open all the doors that lead to the lab we were in. I was trying to get the actual lab doors to open, since they put more defense for the lab doors. "Fuck it!" I heard on the other side of the door above the alarms. The door began to open, I pull up the surveillance comer outside of the lab and she was manually opening the doors. I stood up and watched in amazement because those doors were locked with at least 10 tons of pressure. She was still able to open in and get through. The doors seals behind her and she falls to the ground.

Steve, being the gentlemen he is, wraps his brown leather jacket around the slumped girl. "Thanks" the girl said in a shaky voice, still looking down. Footsteps we heard out in the hallway. My muscles tensed as the sound of the footsteps got closer, and closer. Then stopped outside the lab, there were voices. "Find her! As long as she is roaming everyone in this building is in fatal danger." A man yelled to the other guard. They run in different directions avoiding opening the lab. My eyes shifted towards the girl. _What makes her so dangerous?_ I thought. As if she read my mind her eyes shifted to mine."I need to get out of here. There are doing something to me." Her voice was rough but sound sincere. With the jacket still on her bare shoulders, she stood up. Like a new born deer her legs wobbled. "Wait here until the sleeping gas wears off." Bruce guided her to a nearby chair. The alarms shut off but the building is still on lock down until further notice, or until they find the girl.

* * *

**STEVE/CAPT. AMERICA P.O.V.**

I lean against the lab's walls and focus on the girl. On her forearm there was a tattoo that said, "Dream as you'll live forever, live as if you die today". My ehar jumps but I don't say anything. A million thoughts rushed through my head. _Her eyes! i haven't seen her eyes!_ I walk up to Bruce and Tony and whispered "What do you think they were doing to her?" Tony and Bruce glance back at the girl and shook their heads. "Might have something to do with these weapons" Tony points at his computers which shows SHIELD blueprints, showing something that resembles a nuke and others mass destructive weapons. I clenched my jaw, _Doesn't he remember what risks we had with the nuke in Manhattan?_

Bruce took off his glasses and examines the blueprints closer. "Seems more advanced then just regular missiles " Bruce whispers even quieter, "Where would this powers come from with just the girl?" Bruce turns around, "Whats your name?" The girl looks up, _Her eyes! I knew it! _Before I realized it I had my arms around her, hugging her tightly. With incredible strength she pushes me across the lab. "What are you doing" Her voice sounded suddenly strong and powerful. "Its me! Steve Rogers! Remember when we were kids! Bucky you and me..." She stares at my with disbelief. That was over 70 years ago!" Her voice booms. Bruce and Tony look at each other then back at the situation. "I'll explain later, but it's... me" I open my arms and walk closer At first she was hesitant, and stepped back. I slowly continued walking towards her. "Trust me." Those two words got to her, and then she stepped closer and embraced the hug. She buries her head in my chest and softly cries. I whisper in her ear. "I missed you, Aquarius" I felt her body tense up at the name. "It's been for ever since i heard my real name."

"What a lovely reunion." Nick Fury stood in the doorway.

***Is there any ideas for the story, or opinions or improvements...***

***Please Review, Favorite and Follow***


End file.
